One Week of Hell
by AmoreAnime23
Summary: Just a normal day for everyone until everything takes a turn for the worst creating one week of hell. Contains brotherly love and some hints of RinXSuguro.


**Blue Exorcist: One Week of Hell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist**

**Chapter One: Day One**

It was a cold and rainy day at True Cross Academy; Rin Okumura was sitting at the fountain half asleep, the truth be told Rin hadn't felt that great all day but he didn't want to worry his brother, Yukio. "Heh-Shhh!" Rin sneezed waking himself from his nap '_Shit did anyone hear that' _Rin kept mentally cursing at himself until he heard something moving from behind a tree.

It was Yukio and he was walking towards Rin "Nii-san, are you ok?"

Rin looked at him and quickly muttered "Of course Yukio, why are you asking?" Rin forced a toothy grin at his brother.

Yukio looked at Rin up and down "Ok Nii-san if you say so, but tell me if you don't feel good, ok?"

Rin looked at his bother smiled and told his brother "Ok, can we go home because it's almost time for dinner!"

Yukio smiled and they started walking towards the abandoned dormitory they lived in.

**Time Skip**

By the time Rin got back to the dormitory he was soaked. "Why is it so damn cold Yukio?" Rin shouted even though Yukio was no were in sight.

Yukio appeared a minute later "It's not cold Rin, are you sure your ok?" asked Yukio in concern.

Rin scoffed and turned around "Of course I am!"

Yukio winced at the roughness of his brothers voice. Yukio was truly concerned for his brother's health, when they were kids Rin almost never got sick because if his demonic nature but the very few times he did it was horrible, anytime Rin would get sick he would hide it from everyone so he didn't worry them but sooner or later someone would find out and by the time they did a simple common cold had turned into something much worst.

Rin walked away from his brother, not wanting to stay around and cause Yukio to worry about him. Rin walked into the main kitchen where Okoubaka was making the boys dinner and Rin's familiar Kuro was begging for food again.

_"Rin!" _the cat familiar was happy to be able to talk to his master telepathically.

_"Hey, Kuro what's up and what did I tell you about begging for food!" _Rin scolded the demon cat but do to the state Rin was in, it did not phase the cat.

Kuro looked at his master up and down, Rin's usually straight posture was slouched, his eyes were starting to have a fever glazed look, Rin's tan skin looked pale in color, and if someone looked closely they would see the small shivers that ran through the teens body. Kuro was worried about his master but decided not to ask about it. Also Kuro decided that later he would have Okoubaka tell Yukio about it.

Rin turned his attention to Okoubaka "Okoubaka only make dinner for Yukio, I'm not hungry" after he said that Rin headed upstairs towards his dorm room. Kuro decided to follow Rin to his room.

Rin was leaning heavily on the railing that lead up the stairs. When he reached the top he was panting _'__I don't remember the stairs being so hard to climb' _after he caught his breath he started towards his room only wanting to lie down on his bed.

"RIN!" Yukio shouted from the end of the hall "Why did Okoubaka tell me your not eating?"

Rin's tail tightly curled at the loudness that just wracked his ear drums. Rin turned to Yukio "Yukio you worry to much, I'm not hungry that's all and I was heading to our room because I want to catch some sleep before we go on our mission" Rin flashed his brother a toothy grin before turning and starting to walk away.

Yukio stood in the same place watching his brother walk away before heading downstairs to eat. He completely forgot about their mission, the mission was easy go to your post around the borders of the academy and if you see any demons kill them. Yukio went into the kitchen and started eating.

**In the Dorm Room**

Rin finally made it to his bed. He collapsed, his head was pounding and the small amount of energy he had was now gone. The moment Rin's tired body hit the bed he fell asleep.

Kuro walked through the door just as Rin fell asleep. Kuro walked towards the bed Rin was in and jumped up on it, the demon cat walked towards it's master's face. Kuro gently placed one paw on Rin's forehead, Kuro quickly removed his paw because of the intense heat that was radiating off of Rin's body. Kuro didn't know what to do so he ran to the kitchen to find Yukio. Once Kuro entered the kitchen he saw Yukio still eating, it looked he was in deep thought. Kuro jumped on the table next to Yukio and started mewing.

Yukio looked at Kuro as if the cat demon had three heads. Yukio was trying to figure out what the cat was trying to say but was not understanding him as well as Rin did. Yukio picked up a few words and phrases like 'Rin', 'Burning', 'Lied to you', and 'Doesn't feel well', Yukio took all the phrases he heard and tried to put them together, when he did it turned out to be a message about Rin's health, the message was 'Rin is burning, he lied to you, he doesn't feel well'. Yukio nodded to Kuro indicating he understood what the demon meant, Yukio stood up and started to run towards the boys dorm room. Once Yukio reached the dorm room he saw Rin lying in his bed. Yukio stared at his brother for a moment taking in what laid before him, Rin was pale as a ghost except for his flushed cheeks, there were dark bags under his eyes, and a thin layer of sweat that covered his body.

Rin's eyes started to flutter open. When his eyes were open he saw a very worried Yukio and Kuro in front of his face. Rin yawned "Yukio what's with the look?"

Yukio sighed and rolled his eyes at Rin "Nii-san, I know your sick so just tell me how you really feel" Yukio's voice was stern but there was worry laced in it too.

Rin sat up and started to lifted his tired body out of bed to prove Yukio wrong. Once Rin was up he swayed a little do to the tiredness that was wrapped around him like a blanket, even after his nap. "Yukio I already told you I'm fine, now we have a mission to take care of" Rin's voice was rough but the sternness and determination were still present. Rin brushed pasted Yukio's shoulder while walking towards the door.

Yukio growled in frustration "RIN! I've had it with you always pretending that your always ok, that nothing can ever affected you!" Yukio was growing angrier by the second, soon blue flames started to lick around his hands.

Rin looked at his brother first with surprise and then with anger "Really Yukio, I'm not the only one here who doesn't let people worry or take care of me and I already told you I'M FINE!"

Now both the brother's body were covered in blue flames. Both were extremely angry at each other. Rin grabbed kurikara and stormed out of the room not wanting to have to fight his brother over something so stupid_ 'Damn that fucking Yukio, I'm so tired of him acting like he knows everything' _Rin thought in anger while on his way to his watch post he was going to share with Bon for the night.

**Time Skip**

Rin finally arrived at his post. Bon was already there when he arrived. Rin started to feel a tickle build up in the back of his nose, he tried to sniffle the sneeze as he approached Bon. "Heh-shhhhhh!" Rin muffled the sneeze but was unsuccessful in trying to keep it from Bon's attention.

Bon was staring at Rin. '_What's with Okumura, did he just sneeze?' _Bon thought about it for a minute and decided to ask Rin how he felt because as Rin drew closer Bon could see that Rin was paler then normal, there was dark bags under his eyes and his eyes had a fever glazed look. Bon approached Rin and said "Hey Okumura, how are you?"

Rin looked up for a minute and stared into space before he answered. Rin sighed "Ok, I guess" the look Bon gave him was enough to tell Rin he didn't believe him and he wanted the real answer. Rin sighed again and then answered the unspoken question "Fine Suguro you win, I feel like crap"

Bon wasn't surprised at the answer but before he could ask another question demon started to appear and they had to stop talking. The first few were only goblins so it was an easy fight, then the earth started to quake and the trees were knocked down as the demon god of earth, Amaimon approached chuckling.

Amaimon started to laugh insanely "Oh Rin Okumura, I finally found you!". Amaimon started to laugh again when he made the earth crumble under Rin's feet.

Rin jumped up and screamed "You Bastard!" Rin pulled kurikara out of it's sheath and then the blue flames engulfed his entire body. The battle had begun, at first it was an even fight but do to Rin not being at full strength, Amiamon had the upper hand.

Bon called the rest of their class and Yukio. By the time they got there Rin was panting heavily and he already some major wounds a few on his stomach but the worst one was a gash on his left shoulder, it was bleeding heavily. By the time the rest of the team got there Rin was losing the battle. Yukio just arrived to see the bloody mess that was his brother.

Yukio saw his bother lying on the ground in defeat. Amiamon was hovering over Rin with a grin plastered on his face. Yukio ran towards the scene with his guns loaded, "RIN!" Yukio screamed and then shot Amiamon in the head a few times. The demon cried in pain and then disappeared. Yukio ran over to Rin "Nii-san! Nii-san! Wake up! I can't lose you too"

Rin coughed up blood and then scoffed at his brother "Yukio, I would never leave you alone". Then Rin groaned out in pain, then his head rolled to the side.

The rest of the class came towards Rin. All of them were worried but none as worried as Bon. Bon was there the entire time and he could do nothing to help Rin. Bon felt useless during the battle, all he could do was call for help and watch the teen take the beating.

Yukio lifted Rin up off the ground and started to carry the unconscious teen to the hospital they had on the campus.

Rin moaned softly at the movement. He had no idea what was really going on. All he could focus on at the moment was that his left shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Yukio heard Rin moan in pain. After he heard that Yukio started to move quicker, so he could get his brother the medical treatment he severely needed.

**Time Skip**

When they got to the med bay the doctors took over, everyone was waiting for about two hours before the doctor finally came out.

The doctor looked around the room and saw full of people, he cleared his throat and clearly stated "Rin Okumura". Much to the doctors surprise everyone in the room stood up and came towards him. "Well it look's like Rin is a very popular person" the doctor joked.

Yukio moved to the front of the crowd, "I'm Rin's brother, how is he?"

The doctor sighed "Well as you probably already guessed the wound on his shoulder is the worst, he has some fractured ribs, and it seems that he was sick before he obtained these injures, so after we were done patching up his shoulder we did some chest x-ray's and it turns out he has pneumonia as well"

Everyone but Yukio gasped in surprised. Instead Yukio walked over to a wall and punched it "That damn idiot! He had to go and push his limits again" Yukio muttered to no one.

Bon approached Yukio and started to talk in a calm voice "Hey teach, what's the matter? I mean if it's about Rin we're all upset"

Yukio grunted "It's not that he just never listens to me, I asked him how he really felt and then we got into an argument". Yukio then stood up and turn his attention over to the doctor "I'd like to see my brother please" Yukio turned to the rest of the people in the room "Suguro I want you to come with me. As for the rest of you I want you to go home and some rest" Yukio stated in a rather rough voice. Then Yukio turned and followed the doctor through the door with Bon not to far behind.

The trio went down the halls for a few minutes before they stopped in front of a door. Before the doctor even opened the door moans of pain could be heard. After the door opened the moans had subsided, as Bon entered the room he took in the way it looked there was a TV on the wall, in the corner there was a chair, and in the opposite corner there was a bed with a nightstand next to it. In the bed Rin laid almost completely still. The doctor stood by the door.

Yukio ran to the bedside looking at Rin in silence for a while before a sob echoed through the silent room.

Bon turned to the doctor "You should leave, I'm sure you have other patients to attend to" the doctor nodded and walked out the door.

Yukio was scared by the look of his brother, Rin was shirtless a large bandage was wrapped around his chest and left shoulder, he was pale except for his flushed cheeks, there was an IV in his arm, and there was an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Yukio started to speak with his voice cracking "Rin, I'm sorry, I should have been there for you"

Rin's eyes started to flutter open "Yukio" he wheezed "Don't be sorry, please. If you were there you would be hurt too and I would never forgive myself for letting you get hurt" then Rin started to cough violently. He coughed for about five minutes straight before he was wheezing heavily trying to catch his breath.

Bon had moved towards the bed, he started to lightly pat Rin's back, carefully avoiding the teen's injured shoulder. Bon turned to Yukio "Teach I think you should get a doctor" Yukio nodded and walked out the door. Bon turned towards Rin. Bon stared at Rin and scoffed "Your an idiot, you know that right"

Rin stared at Bon clearly pissed off that he just insulted him. Rin wasn't paying attention and his tail slowly slipped form it's hiding place and was now slashing back and forth violently.

Bon started to laugh hysterically "Man your just like a cat sometimes"

Rin stared at Bon and stuttered "I a-am n-not!". Rin went to sit up and do to the slight movement it caused the pain in his left shoulder to flare up. Rin hissed in pain, he went to touch the shoulder to only find it heavily bandaged. Rin turned towards his left shoulder "What The hell" he muttered.

Just as he said that Yukio and the doctor walked into the room. The doctor walked toward Rin "Well it looks like you got yourself in trouble yet again, you have a pretty ugly shoulder injury, a few fractured ribs and you also managed to get pneumonia as well"

Rin sighed "Shit" Rin looked up at the doctor and said "So doc. how long do I have to stay in the hospital?"

The doctor chuckled "Straight to the point I see, well a few days so we make sure you don't get any worse but after that it's ok for you to go home and have your brother look after you" the doctor walked out of the room after he said that.

Rin looked at Yukio "You told him to let me leave early, didn't you?"

Yukio chuckled "Wow was it that obvious? Well yea I did, they can't keep the son of satan confined to one room for three weeks. So I figured it be better to take you home after a few days"

Rin smiled at his brother "Thanks Yukio, I owe you one"

Yukio smiled at Rin "Anything for you Nii-san"

**A/N: So what do you think? Please reveiw**


End file.
